With The Hat On Your Head
by WingardiumLeviosa01
Summary: A chapter for each student: this is what the Sorting Hat decided when putting each of our favourite students in their house. Second character in description changes with every chapter I'm on.
1. The Sorting Hat

**A/N: I've been thinking about this idea for a while now, bouncing back different ideas in my head, and decided I'd finally do it! So, I hope this turns out as I wanted it to. This story will be a different characters' sorting with every chapter. As I said in the description, I will be changing the second character every chapter with the most recent character's sorting, so don't be surprised if you don't see the character's name you searched up for another few chapters. So, without any further ado, I hope everyone enjoys "With The Hat On Your Head"!**

* * *

_"Well put me on, I'm the Sorting Hat.  
__You think you know this, I know I know that.  
__I'll put you in the house you belong, just believe you me; this is no silly song.  
__So listen up! Ears open wide! If you think I'm mad, well you can step aside.  
__Which of the four houses will I put you in? That's for me to know while you scratch your chin!  
__Curious now, aren't you? Well it's just begun. But I'll tell you this: Hogwarts is fun!"_

The four tables in the enormous room broke out into cheers and yells, nearly every student in the room clapping and laughing. The first years stood nervously by the wall, shocked by what they had seen. Only a select few had known what had been waiting for them as they walked into the Great Hall from older siblings. As the room died down, the Hat opened its brim wide again, taking in a deep breath.

_"Shall it be Gryffindor, where the brave rest? Deep at night, you'll puff out your chest. Be proud of who you are, you're not shy. For Gryffindors will always be flying high!  
__Or will it be Hufflepuff, the loyal and true? Stay close to your friends and you'll be fine, won't you? One might think you're just a pretty face, but there's so much more in the Hufflepuff race!  
__But maybe neither, you might be Ravenclaw. Oh, you think you're smart, but by Grimm's Law, you are! You'll meet other brains, don't you worry. During class, things'll never get blurry!  
__Or last but not least, shall you be a Slytherin? Ambition and drive, that's what lies within! You'll make friends, oh Merlin, yes! Just watch your back, or you'll never make it to success.  
__So step right up, don't be frightened! Once I say your house, your future will be brightened!"_

Cheers erupted again, smiles on every one of the students' faces. They couldn't wait to see who would be in their house. They would welcome each new first year with open arms, remembering when they had been a nervous first year.

Because really, that's where everyone starts out, isn't it?

With the Hat on your head.


	2. Granger, Hermione

"Granger, Hermione!"

The small, bushy-haired, buck-toothed first year girl stumbled across the floor, finally making it to the stool that sat front and centre. She felt all eyes on her as the room went quiet. She could feel herself trembling with fear and excitement. She still wasn't quite sure which house she wanted to be in. Something big dropped on her head, covering her eyesight. All she saw was darkness but felt oddly comforted by the sudden dark.

_Why hello there, Ms Granger. _

"H-hello." She said timidly.

_How do you do? _

"Good, I s-suppose. How are you?"

The hat chuckled. _I'm fine thanks for asking, but I think I know already that you are not in Slytherin house. _

"Why?" She said, disappointed. She didn't like that she had not been qualified for this house, even though it did not sound like such a great house to her. She wanted an equal shot in each house, and couldn't fight her dissatisfaction.

_Ah now Ms Granger, do not be disappointed. It is not in skill that you lack. You do not lack in anything, as nobody else does either. This is merely a... ah._

"What?" She said, on full alert now.

_I see... Brilliant. Brilliant is what you are Ms Granger. You are clearly a Ravenclaw... _

She smiled broadly. "Thank you."

T_he pleasure was all mine, Ms Granger. Now let's see... I don't see Hufflepuff being the house for you, my dear. _

"That's alright." She decided.

_And Gryffindor, the one house we have neglected this whole time. I see determination in your blood, a deep willing to please. But what shines over the rest would have to be bravery... _

The Hat paused for a moment and Hermione suddenly wondered if she had done something wrong, before it spoke up again.

_Well, well, well. _

"What, _what?_" She demanded, curious as ever. She was dying to know what this Hat was thinking.

_Dying to know, eh? _The Hat merely chuckled._ Have a good time in Gryffindor, Ms Granger. And please, do not disappoint me. _

**_"GRYFFINDOR!" _**

"I won't." She promised, knowing that someday, she would show this hat that he had made the right decision by putting her in Gryffindor. She didn't know how, or when, but it would happen. She was sure of that.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and please send me feedback in the reviews! If anyone has any character requests feel free to let me know! I will be doing characters from every era, so let me know your favourites! Thanks again!**

**-Taylor :)**


	3. Weasley, Ronald

"Weasley, Ronald!"

The first year boy was shaking in his shoes he was so nervous. What if he was in Slytherin? Mum and Dad would pretend to be fine with it, but really they'd be disappointed their last son didn't make it into Gryffindor. And Fred and George... They'd take the mickey out of him every day! He couldn't live with destroying the Weasley Legacy, he just couldn't. He walked slowly up the steps and sat down onto the stool. He felt the Hat be dropped over his head, and he took a deep, steadying breath.

_Oho, what have we here? Another Weasley! Well Mr Weasley, I must say you are different from your other siblings._

Ron gulped, but said nothing.

_Yes, yes. You are more like your mother I think. But, she was a Gryffindor too of course..._

"G-G-Gryffindor would be nice." He stuttered quickly, ears flaming.

_Hmm, but, you are incredibly loyal. I reckon if you had a friend you'd always be there for him... Hufflep-_

"I-I'd rather b-be in Gryffindor." Ron said, surprising even himself by his bluntness. Could you even do this? Talk back to the Hat's decisions?

_Bold, aren't you Mr Weasley? _The Hat chuckled to himself. _Well, maybe there is some of your father in you after all... I think I've reached my decision Mr Weasley._

Ron crossed his fingers under the stool, praying for Gryffindor.

_No need to pray Mr Weasley... You'll be a fine "GRYFFINDOR!" _

Ron thanked the Hat and made his way over to Harry Potter, his new friend who was grinning from ear to ear. Ron grinned back, and ran over to his new house table that was cheering for him. He loved hearing people cheer for him, and knew one day, he'd hear it again. Somehow, he'd feel this great about himself again.

* * *

**AN: Just how I imagine it'd be. I might upload another today, but please review and tell me what you thought about it! Thanks!**

**-Taylor :)**


	4. Draco, Malfoy

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The platinum-blonde boy walked up to the stool with ease, knowing well which house he would be in.

_Ah, Mr Malfoy... Pleasure to meet you._

"Yes it probably is, but can we please just get on with this sorting?" He asked impatiently like his father had shown him. Show no weakness and people will always think you're better than them, which, if you show no weakness, you are.

_Well, I'm afraid we must agree to disagree on that Mr Malfoy. For keeping your sentiments bottled up inside will get you nowhere. _

"Oh, and grovelling like a sad little Mudblood will? Please." He snorted. "Don't make me laugh you silly old, tattered thing. Just sort me into Slytherin and I'll just be on my way, with all the other Purebloods."

_Oh, but you're so much more than just a Slytherin aren't you Mr Malfoy?_

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

_It means you neglect your other sides. _

"Put me in Slytherin. It's where I belong."

_Oh, I don't doubt that. All I'm saying is you should be careful Mr Malfoy. Sometimes those who think they know what's best end up being the ones to make it the worst. Think about that._

"No thanks." He said stubbornly, refusing to listen anymore until this Hat called out Slytherin.

_You'll make Salazar Slytherin proud my boy. If that makes you happy, you'd better be a... "SLYTHERIN!"_

Draco grinned and swept down the steps, walking to the table he knew he would land. What did what that silly old Hat say matter anyway? It's not like he cared. It was just a dumb hat. It didn't know anything.

Right?

* * *

**AN: Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Taylor :)**


	5. Lupin, Remus

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus walked up the steps, trying his best to ignore the looks he was getting and stop the paranoia from killing him.

_They know I'm a werewolf. They all know somehow._ He thought, climbing onto the stool and feeling the Hat drop onto his head.

_So you're a werewolf, big deal. _

Remus gasped. "H-how did you know?"

_I'm a magical hat that can sort you into a house by being on your head. It's time my boy, to just start taking these things in stride._

"R-right. I guess I-I'm just being a little paranoid." Remus said.

_Well there is certainly nothing wrong with that, but I must say, I think you will not do Gryffindor justice._

Remus paused. "Why not?" He said, calmer.

_Something inside of your head is telling me that Gryffindor is not the house for you. Slytherin might be. _

"And why's that?" Remus said, slightly outraged. From what he had heard, Slytherins were not nice.

_Why, you've got a problem with being a Slytherin I see? Shame, I had made up my mind to put you there._

"Why?"

Y_ou've got ambition. You want to prove to the world that you're not just a monster. _

"But that takes bravery, doesn't it?" Remus said, eager to change the Hat's decision. "I mean, you can't be a coward and stand up for what you believe in."

_That's right Mr Lupin... And that other boy I sorted... Black. You're friends with him, no?_

"W-we met on the train. He was supposed to go to Slytherin."

_Now, Mr Lupin, our past does not define who we are as person..._

"It's what we make ourselves out to be that defines us." Remus finished. "And I just know I'm not meant to be a Slytherin. Or a Hufflepuff. Or even a Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is what I am! I am proud and brave and... and... and I'm going to show you!"

The Hat chuckled. _I believe you Mr Lupin, I do. "GRYFFINDOR!" it is then. _

Remus hopped off the stool, legs trembling. He saw the black haired boy from the train wave to him from the table and he went to go sit beside him.

"Good one mate!" Sirius Black said, patting him on the back.

"Thanks." Remus said, still wondering if Sirius Black would want to be his friend if he ever found out what he was. He shrugged, digging into his steak pie. He would worry about that later.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it by reviewing please!**

**-Taylor :)**


	6. Potter, James

"Potter, James!"

The raven-haired boy with glasses walked up to the stool confidently.

_Ah, you're Mr Potter. Gryffindor runs in your blood._

"You don't need to tell me twice. Just shout it out and I'll be on my merry way..."

_Hold on, we haven't covered all the bases..._

James sighed irritably.

_Impatient. There goes Hufflepuff..._

James cheered silently in his head. Hufflepuffs were all losers anyway.

_Ignorant. There goes Ravenclaw..._

James grinned widely, then his eyes widened as he realized the two choices that now lay in front of him.

_Scared, are you? No need to be my boy, you'll make Godric proud. Owl your parents, they'll be ecstatic._

James gulped. "Does this mean I'm a..."

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

James smiled as he stepped down the stairs and walked to his new mates. Funny how he had walked on to the stool confident, then ended uncertain and scared. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin patted him on the back, then nudged his ribcage and gestured to the plump boy that sat across from them, staring at the three boys openly. He had been sorted right before James. His name was Peppergrow or Pitterpatter or something.

"Er..." Sirius started bluntly, before James cut him off.

"Hi, I'm James Potter. Would you like to be friends?"

Peppergrow/Pitterpatter nodded ecstatically. "Sure would! I'm Peter Pettigrew, nice to meet you!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for being gone for so long! I hope you all liked this very short chapter! I will try to update daily from now on! Suggestions, as usual, are welcomed greatly! Please review and tell me what you thought! **

**-Taylor :)**


	7. Weasley, Ginevra

"Weasley, Ginevra!"

Her long red hair swinging behind her, she could've sworn she heard the teacher mutter "Thank God it's the last on of them."

She sat down on the stool gingerly, and felt the Hat be dropped onto her head.

_Another Weasley._

"Last one, I promise." She muttered dryly.

_Not to worry, I know just where to put you._

"Really? Gryffindor?" She asked hopefully.

_Yes. That is, if you are all right with that. All I have seen so far in your mind is nothing but pure heart, and bravery. _

Ginny felt her cheeks heat up. "Mum taught me well." She muttered again.

The Hat chuckled. _I like your humour girl. And don't worry, that Potter boy will too. Believe you me; one day he will be yours._

"Hey! That's private!" She scolded the Hat; outraged he had read everything in her mind.

_It's my job Ms Weasley._

"D'you really mean that, though? How d'you know?"

_I know everything Ms Weasley. Don't give up on him._

Ginny grinned broadly. "I won't."

_Good girl. Well, although I am enjoying this chat, I should get onto sorting you, but you can find me in Professor Dumbledore's office if you ever need someone to talk to. _

"Thanks, but I think I prefer sharing my thoughts and secrets with a human, rather and an object. Sorry."

_Not a problem. Here goes nothing. "GRYFFINDOR!"_

As Ginny rushed to the cheering Gryffindor table, she looked back at the Hat. It winked at her and she smiled back. She hoped she would make friends as easily as she just had, or else she probably _would _be sharing her secrets with an inanimate object. And how silly would _that _be?

* * *

**AN: Hope most of you understood that little joke at the end ;) C'mon now Ginny, sharing your thoughts and secrets with inanimate objects? How absurd! Review please and tell me what you thought, and I shall see you next chapter!**

**-Taylor :)**


	8. Riddle, Tom

"Riddle, Tom!"

The boy walked stiffly to the stool, not knowing what to expect. As he sat himself down on the stool slowly and the Hat was placed upon his head, he waited.

_Mr Riddle... I do not believe I recognize this name. Are you a Muggleborn?_

"I don't know. I'm an orphan."

_Your mind seems awfully familiar... you seem to be simply projecting Slytherin thoughts. Not related to a Salazar Slytherin by any chance, are you?_

"I have never heard of this man before."

_That's all right... you have a dark past Mr Riddle. But do not let that defy your character. You have more ambition than I have seen in years, and you've a ready mind too. Listen to your teachers and you'll go places. Powerful places._

"Where do I want to go?"

_Well Mr Riddle, that's the thing. Once you start to understand yourself, you'll know. But for now, you are without a doubt, a true "SLYTHERIN!"_

Tom Riddle walked slowly and carefully to the table that was cheering him on. He did not make eye contact with anybody but replayed everything the Hat had told him as he sat down. 'A ready mind' sounded okay to him, but what really made him happy was the part about the 'dark past'. He down looked to the people sitting at his table with pity. They would never know what he had been through. They would never be special. He was special, and he was different. He would go powerful places.

Living in the orphanage had changed him. He had always been different. But now, he thought as he looked around the room full of bursting energy. Now, everyone here could do magic just like him. How would he rise to the top?

He would go powerful places, that's how.

And those powerful places might take him _back_ to those dark places he'd been in before. But did that bother him in the least? He looked up at the smiling faces of the students around him and smirked.

Of course it didn't.

* * *

**AN: Wow I actually have not updated in the longest time ever...  
This is so weird. Sorry for the super long wait, you all probably forgot about this fanficition! I hope you enjoyed this mega short chapter, and I will be updating more frequently form now on, I promise. **

**Until next time, **

**-Taylor :)**


	9. Dumbledore, Albus

"Dumbledore, Albus!"

The small first year boy walked up the stairs and sat on the stool the Professor had told him to. He felt the tough fabric drop over his head, covering his eyes, and took a deep breath.

_Hello Mr Dumbledore._

"Hello." Albus replied faintly.

_Not doing so well today, I see? They're not afraid of you._

He sighed. "Yes there are. They're judging me by what my father's done."

_Ah, but you and I both know he had a reason for doing so._

"They don't." Albus said firmly, gesturing to the crowd that he was sure was watching his every move. "Because father could never tell anyone the reason for what he'd done. Just put me in Slytherin and let everyone's worst fears be confirmed."

_Ah, but you are not a Slytherin, boy._

"Might as well be."

_No, you might as well not be. I see great things Mr Dumbledore... great things indeed. Clever enough for Ravenclaw, hard-working enough for Hufflepuff... but what about Gryffindor?_

"I don't think I'm very brave."

_Ah, but I do. I do think so indeed, and you are if I think so. So congratulations, you are brave._

"But I'm clever and hard-working as well you said. Why does Gryffindor shine above the rest?"

_Because you are a Gryffindor Mr Dumbledore, I know one when I see it. You are a brave, strong, powerful wizard who-_

"Strong? Powerful? I've only just begun at Hogwarts."

_But you will be Mr Dumbledore, you will. Trust in me, I'm the Sorting Hat._

"So you think Gryffindor is the house for me?"

_Oh yes, very much so. But what is your opinion on this matter Mr Dumbledore?_

"I didn't realize I got one."

_But of course, it is your future I'm deciding!_

"Well I suppose I would like to be in Gryffindor, yes, but do you really think I've got what it takes for _any_ of these houses?"

_It is our choices, Mr Dumbledore, that show what we truly are. Far more than our abilities._

Albus smiled the first genuine smile he had in a while. "Thanks, Sorting Hat."

_It was my pleasure. Just please, work hard and stay strong._

"I will." Albus promised.

_Good luck then, in "GRYFFINDOR!"_

There was a silence as Albus walked down the steps, then the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. They knew that no one _that_ bad could've made it into their house. Maybe this new first year kid would do something great for Gryffindor. Something... life-changing even.

* * *

**AN: Trying to update daily or every other day so look forward to that :)  
Please review for me! I love hearing what you guys thought of it, and this was a much requested one, so keep those requests coming!  
Until next chapter,**

**-Taylor :)**


End file.
